Love Across Dream
by JommyCK
Summary: Two lovers meant for eachother from a different world. Obsess with one dream. The dreams that will always come back to haunt them...
1. Chapter 1 Love Across Dream

CrossOver --- Yu-gi oh and Pokemon.  
Episode 1 --- Love across Dream  
A/n: I don't own pokemon not yu-gi-oh I'm just a person writting some crossover  
Story... So Enjoy! : )  
  
"Is there a reason for you to be sleeping in class?" Misty rose up.   
" No Mrs "   
" Then get back to your work!"  
After school she had walked home by herself when she met up with Ash  
" Hey there what's going on?" Ash Asked.  
Misty didn't answer him and she kept walking until it was the block to her house  
She turned and walking away leaving Ash all by himself " Is she alright?"  
When Misty got home she replaced her stuff and as the phone rings...  
She went to answer " Yes Misty speaking"  
"Hey Misty it's me Ash... I was just wondering.." He didn't get to finish and she hung up  
On him.  
~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~  
"YAY I WON I WON THE DUEL!" Tea jumping for joy and hugging yugi  
"I'm glad it's over" Joey said not looking at her.  
" Joey..." As tea was going to start...  
Yugi interupted her " He's probably worried about his sister. Just leave him alone"  
Tea didn't look back at Joey and Walked away with Yugi.   
Joey sat by himself at the park's bench throwing rocks.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Misty dropped herself onto her bed she curled up and squeezed her Teddy Bear.  
" Why Does everything get horribly bad all the time!"  
She sat up and held her teddy bear in front of her. " All the bad grades... Mom being mad  
because of my grades.... Dad devorced with mom.... And no one who cares about me.. or truly loves me"  
She laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes as tears begin to drop.  
  
Misty was running before she missed her bus to school and when she got there the bus just  
start off without her. She knew there wouldn't be any other bus until another hour so  
she start off home..... When someone Just ran into her and stuck out his knife on her waist  
"YOU COME WITH ME OR DIE!" He screamed. Misty Screamed for help when the stranger slapped her   
twice. " HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A young man's voice was heard.   
He walked towards the stranger and knocked him out. " Are you okay Ma'am?"  
Misty from the ground looked up and saw a handsome young blonde.  
" My name's Joey....."  
  
Misty suddenly opened her eyes from her dried tears. Looking around...  
She was still in her room... She felt she was squeezing something tight...  
And it was only her teddy bear. " It was a dream?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Joey!"   
"Joey!"  
"JOSEPH WHEELER!!!!!!!"  
Joey Jumped up " Tristan?"  
"Yea what are you doing here in the park all by yourself? Why didn't you go home?"  
Joey rubbed his neck from the hard bench he fell asleep on  
" never mind" He said and walked ahead without Tristan.  
"Wait up man!" As He ran and caught up.  
Joey thought back to his dream.....  
That redhead... Why didn't I ask her name before I woke up?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So chapter two will be coming up!  
Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2 Love Across Dream

Chapter 2 --- Love Across Dream  
  
As Joey got home he dropped himself onto his couch and turned on his tv  
and his mind went drifting into the air about his dream.......  
~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~  
" Pikachu! Pikachu! Give me back my cellphone will you! PLEASE I NEED TO CALL MISTY!"  
Pikachu ignored ash's plead and stayed up the tree with Ash's phone.  
" you know..." Brock said patiently...  
" To treat your pokemon...." He didn't finish his sentence.  
" Brock.. No time for lectures nowwwwwwwwwwwww....." Ash said trying to get up the tree.  
Brock didn't say a word and went back onto his pokemon breeding book.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Misty was getting ready for school excited about the bus and the handsome blonde in her dream.  
As she was drinking milk....  
The picture replayed in her head...  
" My name's Joey... Joey...Joey..."  
"MISTY!"   
she dropped her milk...  
" IT'S ALMOST 8:00!"  
Her eyes widened..... " THE BUS!!!!!!"  
As she ran from her house to the bus stop she saw the bus starting off without her like  
how it was exactly in her dreams. " What on earth!" She pinched herself...  
"Ouch that hurted!"   
" Then i'm not dreaming?"  
She headed home like how she did in her dreams...  
As she was walking she look all around her to see if there were any blonde guy  
Or any strangers...  
She finally got home safe and sound..  
No blonde No strangers... She thought for a moment and dropped herself onto her bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Joey was watching some shows for an hour or two until his eyes were turning red and he  
was feeling really tired. He grabbed his remote from aside him and switched the tv off.  
He headed for a quick shower and he jumped into bed immediatley without checking his clock.  
...................  
..................  
................  
...............  
"My name's Joey" He helped Misty up from the ground.  
"Thanks Joey... My name's Misty"  
Misty... Joey thought for a while.  
" Thanks for saving my life" Misty said rubbing dirt off her skirt.  
" no problem.. So you heading home?"   
" Yea.. Just a block away or so..."  
Joey looked at the sign above from them it read ~OaksRed~  
" you want me to come along? Just in case..."  
" Yes!" Misty said with wide eyes and bright smile.  
Joey laughed.  
When they reached her house a car was heading there way " MISTY WATCH OUT!"  
..........  
..........  
.........  
Joey Sat up panting his forehead filled with sweats he squeezed onto his blanket.  
"MISTY!" he cried.  
He looked around.....  
Realizing he was in his room...  
" Misty?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
"Misty Misty are you alright? Misty Honey! YOUR SAFE! it's only a nightmare!"  
From Panicing misty rose up. "Mom!" Misty hugged her mother  
As tears drop......   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes there will be a third chapter.  
Thankyou for the nice reviews : ) 


End file.
